Pokemon Colosseum 2, Horror of the Switch
by Starfighter364
Summary: Team Cipher and Team Snagem have returned and are reattempting to rule the world with Shadow Pokemon again! Wes and Rui go to stop them, but there’s a problem. Their bodies were switched!
1. switched

This is my first fanfiction, so don't be to hard on me if you don't like it.

Team Cipher and Team Snagem have returned and are re-attempting to rule the world with Shadow Pokemon again! Wes and Rui go to stop them, but there's a problem. Their bodies were switched!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Pokemon, but I wish I did.

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

/telling who a character is/

(thinking)

-area-

"talking"

Ages: Wes- 14, Rui- 14

**Pokemon Colosseum 2 Horror of the Switch**

-Agate Village-

Wes and Ruiwere taking a well deserved break at Agate Village after stopping the Shadow Pokemon threat when suddenly an urgent message appeared on the TV.

"We bring you this live footage as what appears to be Team Cipher is attacking innocent trainers at Phenac City!" said the Reporter.

"Oh no!" Rui said with a worried tone in her voice. "Wes we've got to do something!"

"I'm on it!" Wes said confidently. Wes and Rui headed out to Phenac City.

-Phenac City-

"Well it looks like we've got you!" Miror B said smugly.

"It hurts." Dash /That trainer who runs around the fountain/ said.

"Not so fast Miror B!" Wes said.

"You again!" Miror B said.

"You'll lose, just like the last few times." Rui said.

"Oh yeah? Take a look at this!" Ein said as he took out a weird device. 

"What's that?" Rui asked.

"You'll see." Ein said, then he pressed a button on the device and a beam zapped Rui and Wes, they then fell unconscious.

"Now we can get our revenge!" Dakim said.

"Not yet, we'll leave for now." Ein said as they allwent back to their base.

"Oh no!" Dash said worried.

Dash and some others who were attacked carried them both to the Pokemon Center, and got them aroom to rest in.

So what did you think? Please review!


	2. realization

Last chapter Wes and Rui went to stop Team Cipher (Team Snagem will get in there eventually), but Ein used a weird device on them and then they fell unconscious. It should be obvious what the device does, but anyway when I say Wes I mean Wes in Rui's body and when I say Rui I mean Rui in Wes's body.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Pokemon.

description of what's going on or something a character is doing

/telling who a character is/

(thinking)

-area-

"talking"

Ages: Wes- 14, Rui- 14

**Chapter 2 Realization**

Wes woke up in a room in a Pokemon center, he noticed that his body felt weird, especially his chest. He felt his chest, there were two bumps on it and some soft material instead of his jacket.

(What's going on?) Wes wondered. He went to the restroom and looked in the Mirror. He didn't see his face looking back, he saw Rui's.

"Ah!" Wes screamed in Rui's voice. Rui woke up.

"What's going on?" Rui asked, she then noticed her voice sounded like Wes's. Wes then came in. From now on I'll say she when I'm talking about Wes and he when I'm talking about Rui.

"We've somehow switched bodies!" Wes said. "Cipher must have done this!" she added angrily.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rui.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back to Agate Village and tell your grandparents. After all they'd be able to tell something's wrong." Wes said.

"I guess you're right." Rui said. "What if they don't believe us though?" He asked.

"We at least have to try." Wes said. They got their stuff and went out the door.

-Agate Village-

"What!" Rui's grandparents shouted at the same time.

"It's true." Wes said. "We need to find Cipher so that we can change back."

"That will be a problem since nobody knows where Cipher is hiding this time." Eagun said glumly.

"What will we do until we know where their hideout is?" Rui asked Eagun.

"You'll have to live in each other's body until then." Eagun said.

"No!" Wes screamed. "I have to live in Rui's body until we find Cipher?"

"Yes." Eagun said simply.

"What's wrong with my body?" Rui asked Wes.

"Nothing!" Wes said worriedly.

"Then why did you just complain about it?" Rui asked.

"Well, um." Wes began trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm waiting." Rui said to Wes.

"A little help would be appreciated!" Wes said to me.

"Sorry, but your on your own." I said to her. "Oh and try not to break the fourth wall too many times, it may be funny, but it gets annoying after a while."

"Wait!" Wes shouted. "You get me into this mess, yet you won't help me?"

"Sorry, but I'm off to torture Cipher." I said to her.

-Cipher Base-

"I'm glad we stole this thing from Starfighter364!" Ein said to the other Admins while holding up the body switching ray.

"Why did he have something like this anyway?" Venus asked.

"For many reasons." I said to her.

"Oh-no!" All four Admins said while looking around.

"For stealing from me, I will make things bad for you!" I said while making the ray go up in the air.

"Hey, that's ours! We stole it fair and square!" Dakim said.

"You can't steal something fair and square, and now I'll take my revenge!" I said as the ray shot them.

-Agate Village-

Wes and Rui decide to stay at Rui's grandparents house, Eagun tells them that he and Rui's grandmother are going out for a few days and they have the house to themselves. Wes has somehow found a way out of the trouble he was in with Rui, and they go to a guest bedroom that Eagun put in, there are two beds though.

End of Chapter

Next chapter I show how Wes and Rui live in each other's bodies. What will Wes and Rui do since they have the house to themselves, who is who in the Cipher Base, and will Team Snagum finally make that appearance? Find out next chapter, and please review.


End file.
